The Fourteenth
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Anyone can be romantic on February 14th; what about the rest of the year? US/UK


It was Valentine's Day, filled with roses and chocolates and love for everyone. Everyone except England. Apart from a rose and a suggestive look from France, he'd received nothing. He'd watch America give gifts to everyone else. But not England.

Of course, why should he expect anything different? Wow. The most romantic day of the year and his lover had forgotten all about him. Great. Getting his hopes up was always a wonderful idea.

Anyone walking by England's house that night would have sworn they'd heard the distinct sounds of an Englishman crying. If asked about it (but who would ask anyway) England would claim he hadn't heard a thing.

On March 14th, England came home and found a large bouquet of flowers sitting in a vase in the middle of his foyer. There was a little note beside them: _Love You Lots ~America_. England looked curiously at the flowers before picking them up. He set them down on the kitchen table with a smile.

On April 14th, England came home to another bouquet and a CD sitting on the floor. Plus another note: _The other one has to be all wilting and gross by now, so I got you another. CD's got some songs that make me think of you ~America_. England looked at the disc, nearly all the songs had London or England in the title, except the last song: The One I Love.

On May 14th, England found more flowers plus a painting of himself and America. It looked like a picture England had by his bedside of a weekend trip they had taken to Boston. The skyline cut the bright blue sky behind them and sun shone on the harbor. It was just as England remembered it. Of course, there was another note: _Italy's a pretty good painter, don't you think? ~America_. England hung the painting in this office, right across from his desk so he could look at it anytime during the day.

On June 14th, England found still more flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates. And another note: _Do you know how hard it is to find these after February? ~America._

On July 14th, England found flowers and a cookbook with no note. He frowned at the book but still flipped through it.

On August 14th, there were just flowers.

On September 14th, with the now usual flowers, England found a mason jar that looked half filled with very sandy water. This time there was a note: _Bottled some of the beach for you ~America_. England smiled and kept the jar on his desk, opening it to smell the salt and sunshine on the days when London was particularly gray.

On October 14th, England came home to flowers and two candles: one white, one green, a red ribbon and chalk, and some red silk. The note this time said: _Heard you need these to do love spells. Cast one, let's see what happens ~America_.

On November 14th, England was met at his door by the typical flowers and now a long dark blue scarf. A note pinned to the scarf read: _It's cold out, bundle up ~America PS: I started making this in like June_. England hung the scarf up with his jacket. There were some gaps in the knitting and the ends looked a little frayed, but it kept England warm nonetheless.

On December 14th, there was nothing but a note lying on the floor when England came home. _Come __upstairs ~America_. England cocked an eyebrow but went for the stairs. He pushed the door to his bedroom open to find America lying nude on his bed covered in rose petals. He was asleep. "America," The Brit barked from the door.

America started awake; "Jesus, I was wondering when you were going to get home," he laughed.

"Why'd you do this?" England asked, pulling on one of his sleeves.

"Do what?"

"The CD, the scarf, the flowers every month," England knew he must be playing dumb, "Why? You missed Valentine's Day; it was ten months ago."

"That was the whole point, Artie," America smiled, lying on his side, "Anyone can be romantic then. It means a lot more to do stuff when it's _not_ on Valentine's Day." England stood in the doorway, blushing. "You look cold," America noted, "Come over here, and let me fix that." England didn't need to be told twice.


End file.
